A Guide To Kissing
by PoetDameron
Summary: These are the kisses you'll give, and the ones you wish to keep forever.


**A/N:** Look at me, posting on a fandom I love but haven't visited in MONTHS. I'm sorry I've been so far away, life has been strange and stuff. But hey, I still have a few things writen that will be posted! And who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to come back and keep writing for my literal all time favorite couple and female character.

Anyways, this fic has NO beta and english is NOT my first language, so I'm very sorry for how messy it is. I still hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **A Guide to Kissing**

All girls were talking about how much they have kissed when Jackie is around 12 or 13, even if half of them were lying, and Jackie couldn't get behind.

She tries her best to stay neutral, but slowly gets to talk to her first crush and suddenly, out of nowhere, the boy kisses her and she is all wide eyes, red cheeks and empty stomatch.

It wasn't an actual kiss-kiss, but a smooch. Wet, short, teeth brushing her lips. She didn't like it as much as she said to everyone else that she did.

Then, her first open mouthed kiss comes from a more experienced, probably older, boy and it isn't so bad, but again– she may not like the cigarrette flavour, the wetness of it, teeth against teeth.

But with time it becomes better, and she finds herself enjoying kissing. And her first kiss with Michael is a mess, is probably disgusting, and she almost stops dating him right away, but he charms his way into her heart as we know, and–.

Fez is next. Her best kiss at the time. It's so sad for her to think how Fez is a better kisser than Michael, even when his kiss was never asked for and older she will realize how many times she had been kissed and touched against her will, she will look at Steven laying at her side and think of how much she doesn't want him to know, even if deep down she knows he does.

Comes Steven, who she wanted to kiss for a very long time. whose kiss is so intense and so warm, perfect, she is numb by the end of it. Her heart is beating so fast, it seems like if it's not moving at all, and she lies for the intensity of it. To this day, she still regrets laying as much as he does, too.

Now, Todd is another story.

She doesn't think much of it but the fact that she felt good when it happened, then bad when she realized it was wrong, even worse when months after she finally accepts she has been kissed against her will once more and all because of her constant vulnerability thanks to the same idiot. How she took him back over and over again, it's beyond her by now.

But enters Steven again. His beard tickles in a weird way, it's new and all too welcomed. He is by far the best kisser she has ever had, and it's just one soft touch of lips against lips, then another one because this needed to happen. If they hadn't kiss that afternoon in the basement, they would have every other day, but it was going to happen.

His beard burns, she has a small injury near her lips and he finds it funny, says it's a great war scar and she arcs an eyebrow before kissing him to shut him up. Jackie bites him, he responds by moaning and doesn't mind if it bleeds a little, and also doesn't mind only kissing for the longest time until she is ready to let him touch her in other places.

The first time they kiss in public, her heart is about to leave her chest, and she prays to all Gods or whatever out there that wants to hear her that this doesn't turn into a disaster, into another heartbreak, into another sad story.

And when they kiss with their friends in the same room, their disgusting sounds made her laugh and roll her eyes, he cuddles her more to him, sitting on his chair and smirks at their friends before saying they had to endure Donna and Eric, maybe this time they can learn something about actual kissing, so she turns and kisses him again.

His ego is as ridiculous as hers, and is a mask as much as hers, although the way she feels about them being a couple is real, so she keeps kissing him in the hopes he will understand that.

Steven kisses her different when they make love, it's amazing. The right kind of loving and lustful, this is how she imagined an actual lover kisses you and is so wonderful, she cries a little and he seems to get the wrong message, thinking he may have done something bad, so she kisses him in return to make him understand no, no, this is all she ever wanted.

As the time goes by, to kiss Steven becomes part of her every day and she's still amazed by how it never feels like something she has to do, it's always because she wants to kiss him, she wants to be kissed by him. Jackie knows she will never get tired of him and his lips.

He kisses her sweet and tender on their wedding day, passionate and hard on their wedding night, and when their first kid is born, he kisses her like if his life depends on it, even if soft and calm, with their baby against her chest, between them.

Steven is still the most handsome men when they are 40 and 70, when their first grandchildren is born and when she calls them grandpa and grandma for the first time.

They still kiss every morning and before going to sleep, they kiss the day he goes, she wishes she could kiss him the day she does, and they kiss when the light clears around her and he's as young as their first summer together and she runs into his arms to kiss him again.


End file.
